


[BirdFlash][Young Justice]沃利的烦恼

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Wally很苦恼,他昨晩做春梦了,梦中的对象还是他最好的哥们Robin。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109003





	[BirdFlash][Young Justice]沃利的烦恼

[BirdFlash][Young Justice]沃利的烦恼  
Wally's Annoyance  
注：原作：《Young Justice》第一季  
cp：Dick Grayson/Wally West

沃利的烦恼  
Wally很苦恼,他昨晩做春梦了,梦中的对象还是他最好的哥们Robin。  
所以今天集合后,一直不敢面对Robin。  
不过幸好今天也没有任务,所以没有造成队友思维连线现场直播自己胡思乱想的闹剧。  
但是Robin还是察觉了Wally的异样,把Wally拉到隐蔽位置私下询问。  
本来Wally不想说的,但是Robin这家伙太鬼了,这个小鬼头还是从支支吾吾的Wally口中套出话来。  
Wally很尴尬。  
Robin倒是没当回事,他俩整天黏在一起,大脑有些应激反应也很正常,多大点事。他劝Wally不要在意,就当这事没发生过,和从前一样该咋样咋样。  
Wally心安。

但是没想到,接下来的几天,Wally相继梦到与Red-Arrow、Superboy、Aqualad等人的春梦。  
春梦如此频繁,Wally很慌。但是他又不好意思跟别人说,幸好最近没有任务没有思维连线没有把他的想法直播出去。  
无奈之下,Wally只能再一次寻求Robin得帮助。

经过Robin的检查,原来是因为Wally最近发育,制服已经不合身了,太瘦的制服白天一直摩擦,致使Wally脑中刺激累积,以致晚上频繁春梦。

换了身合身的制服后,Wally果然没有再如此频繁春梦了。  
Wally向Robin道谢,不过也很好奇,Robin的第一次春梦梦到了谁。  
Robin直言不讳地表示,自己年纪还小,还没到那个时候。  
Wally一面调笑Robin人小懂得不少,一面又占有欲发作叮嘱Robin等到他第一次做春梦时一定要梦到自己啊。


End file.
